The Runaway
by Flat-Lining Inside
Summary: Bella is a runaway that doesnt stay still for long.She is forced to go live with Charlie.She meets Edward and falls form him but she doesnt plan on staying long.Will they ever be together.ExB.M rated because you never know what I'll put, read Teh Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N: I apologize ahead for the weird name. I don't like normal!!**

"I'm not coming with you!" I screamed at my mother, if she could even be called that.

"Isabella you are coming with me you want to or not. I am your mother. Your are seventeen, you have no idea how to take care of yourself!" she yelled back.

"I have been taking care of myself ever since I was 12 and the only people that can tell me what to do and me actually listen is my family and I do not consider you part of that category." I stated deathly calm.

I started running away when I was 12. My mother and father never really cared about. Mom left dad when I was a baby, he never called to check up on me after my eighth birthday. I haven't even seen him since I was 6. This is the first time I have seen my mother since I was 14. I went back for two weeks before I ran again. That time though is when I started running out of the country.

The first place I went was South America. It was closest and easiest to go to. I met Catlalli there. She took me in, clothed me, and fed me. She was the start of my new family. Her husband, Zincicha, and 11 year old daughter, Necahual, are also so part of my family now. Was eight then, she was and will always be my little sis. I spent a year with Mesa.

When I was 15 I headed to Europe. Catlalli was sad I was leaving but she knew it was just who I am. She helped me pay for it and got me a place to stay. Her friend, Gemini, and his family took me in. His wife's name is Nedia, she is one of my best friends. I love them so much. His son, Aiden, is the same age as me. We dated for a while, then we realized that our love was more sibling then anything else.

At 16 I was off to Japan. Gemini, got me a place with his friend Ojiro. He had an extra room and no wife or girlfriend or anything so he was relived for the company. Before I was allowed to go Catlalli had to meet him. She cares for me so much. We talked at least one a week, as do Gemini and I. I am just finishing up my year with Ojiro. I was planning to go to India next, but then my mother, Renee, showed up at Ojiro's.

"I am your mom. Your father, Phil, Sara, and I are your only family." She shrieked so loud I swear all of Japan could hear her. Oh did I forget to mention my perfect little half sister Sara. She is 5 years younger than me and to Renee and my step dad she is the perfect child. I was treated like dirt while she was treated like a goddess. Ojiro wasn't home from work yet so it was just me home.

"No my family is Catlalli, Zincicha, Necahual, Gemini, Aiden, Nedia and Ojiro. No one else!" I snarled.

"There is no way you can deny me as you family. You and Sara look exactly like me!" She was right, my half sister and I looked a lot like Renee. We all had the mahogany hair, brown eyes, and heart shaped face, my eyes always seemed bigger and deeper though. Since I started running away though my looks have changed a LOT.

Of course the normal changes, you know growing taller and bigger boobs and such, but a lot has changed too. My style and that kind of thing changes my appearance. When I was younger Renee always made me look preppy, I am not anymore though. I am the complete opposite of. I have been called emo, goth, punk, skater, you know that type of thing. I am really just a mixer of all of them. There is no name for what I am, I'm just ME! I still have mahogany hair though but with light brown in it. The way I style it goes with my attitude.

"That makes no difference to me! You might be blood related to me but I disowned you many years ago! You mean nothing to me!" I yelled, I was done with this, I was done with her.

I turned to go back in the house but she grabbed my arm. "You are coming with me, ive got police with me to help, you ARE coming home. Your father is waiting for you to come." Just as she said this five cops came around the corner,_ wow they thought I was going to be a lot of trouble!_

"Let me go, this is my home, here and with Catlalli and Gemini. Besides what makes you think after five years you can go back to bossing me around?" I pulled away and started to go inside when two of the cops grabbed me, right then Ojiro pulled up. He didn't look happy.

"What is going on here?" He said as he walked toward us, "let go of her!" He said harshly, pulling me to him and placing me behind him after checking that I was okay. Ojiro was very protective.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you people at my house?" Ojiro asked cautiously. I had been brought home by cops before but for dragging illegally and they never touched me.

"I am her mother I am taking her home!" Renee told him.

"Mother my butt you mean nothing to me, you…" Ojiro cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. I looked at him questioningly he just shook his head back.

"Why are you here? Why after 3 years did finally come looking for her?" He said it so harsh that it even scared me! I am NOT scared easily.

"I t-tried to give h-her, her freedom hoping s-she w-w-would come back o-on her own!" She stuttered out after a few minutes of thought. _Ya right, _I thought, _she just wants me to come back so people stop asking about my sudden disappearance. _

Ojiro turned to me and said in a whisper so only I would hear "I'm sorry Bella even if you don't consider her family she is your birth mother and I don't actually have custody over you." He said sadly. Both of us were about to cry. "You were leaving soon anyway. Remember that I love you so so much, Bella." He said but he was so upset that I had to strain a little to understand him.

"I love you too, Ojiro. You will always be part of my family. I will keep in touch, I promise." I sobbed out. I composed myself as much as possible and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "Don't call Tylanni yet, I'm not staying with Charlie long."

He smiled through his tears, he knew exactly what I meant. I was going to go with them and let them think I was staying. After a month or so I was going to India to stay with Tylanni for a year. After that I'll be off to some new place.

**A.N: What did you guys think? This is my first attempt writing a story at all or at least one that I wasn't forced to write. I will try to get some pics. for this story. Please review it will encourage me to write more. Oh and tell people about my story and check out my note/story type thing it is called **_**Teh Note**_**. Well, KOMQUATES****, and goodbye!!  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride to Seattle was hell. All of the cops came with me. "You all do not have to be here. I can sit in a plane on my own. I've done it many times." I said exasperated. I am so tired of cops, I've never gotten along with them.

"We just want to make sure that you don't run off again Ms. Swan. After we get you to Chief Swan than we wont be needed. Until then you will have to deal with us." said the cop that was sitting beside me, I didn't bother to learn any of their names.

"Do you really think that if I wanted to run that you would be able to stop me. I've been running for five years, do you seriously think you could catch me. I'm sure you've looked at my file, you know I'm good at running. I could walk out of this plane dodge all of you and Charlie." I said confidently. "I might not have a car but I know how to hotwire any type of vehicle. You wouldn't be able to stop me if your life depended on it. I could be out in less than 20 minutes and you would never see me again." they looked at me in shock, all of them just stared.

_I guess they haven't read my file._

"Lucky for you I'm going to be nice. I don't plan on running, I'll behave." I said nonchalantly and winked at the youngest looking cop.

The rest of the plane ride was quite once we got off the plane they surrounded me. I could of gotten out but I had a plan. I promised myself to stay with Charlie for a month before going to see Gemini and his family for a month, then I was off to India. I cant wait for a new culture. Tylanni sounds so awesome and she is only 20 so we will have a lot of fun together. The thing that I'm most excited about though is a new race track and new competition.

I love extreme sports, but my all time favorite is drag racing. The speed is just so adrenal ting. I drag cars and bikes. Racing for pinks is really fun but I only keep one car and one bike at my homes. It would be to hard to ship more around.

We sent my Lamborghini to India a month ago, but I still have my bike. it's a Hayabusa. Ojiro sent it to Seattle for me, I have to drive it from there.

I must have been day dreaming the entire walk to baggage claim cause the next thing I saw was three guys grabbing my bags. They weren't the cops, they were around my age.

"Hey, what are you doing with my stuff?" I said to the guys. They turned to me when they heard my voice. They were all extremely handsome.

One of them was huge, and I mean huge. He looked like a body builder, and he was really tall. He had dark brown curly hair and pale skin, now that I looked though, all three of them were really pale. His eyes were brown but they had a sparkle to them.

The second was shorter but still very tall. He had blond hair that was a little longer and kind of shaggy. He was built but not as built as the first guy. He had dark blue eyes.

The last was by far the hottest of them all. He was absolutely gorgeous. More beautiful than anything id ever seen and I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of things, he was better than any of them. He had amazing bronze hair that was cut into an emo cut.

_God how I'd love to run my fingers through that!_

His eyes are green, but not jut any normal green. They are emerald with golden topaz flecks. His style was like mine. He was also tall but and inch or so shorter than the blond guy. He was built but not like the others. He was …. WOW!

_I hope he is my "Welcome to Forks" present. I might stay a tad bit longer…No I'll just take him with me._

"Charlie asked us to pick you up." The blond said_._

_I guess father dearest didn't have time to pick up his daughter that he forced to come live with him when she was perfectly happy._

"I'm Emmett, the blond is Jasper and the emo brat over there is Edward." Said the brown headed one as he pointed to the blond and then to the Greek God. The gre… I mean Edward didn't say anything, he just glared at his brother and then stared at me.

"What was Charlie to drunk to drive to pick up the daughter he forced to come live with him?" I voiced my previous thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk at what I had said.

"He had to work, he said he is sorry." Jasper said kind of sheepishly.

"Riiight, I'm sure he really cared." I said starting to walk off, my baby was suppose to be here for me! I couldn't wait to see it I missed my bike, I missed my car too but I knew it would be a while till I saw it again. They followed behind me, Emmett came up beside me.

"Where are you going, my jeep is the other way." He said pointing in the opposite direction I was walking.

"I'm going to pick up my bike." I stated simply, not caring what way his jeep was. I didn't even care if he was anywhere near me, right now what mattered was getting my baby.

"You have a motorcycle?" He asked, shocked. Why did it always shock people that I had a motorcycle.

"NO! A bike with a frilly little basket on the front!" I said sarcastically, "What do you think?" I hear Edward chuckle, it was such a glorious sound.

_I will make him laugh again!_ I promised myself.

I was thinking about him so much I stop thinking about other things I needed to, like walking. I tripped. I closed my eyes and stuck out my arms preparing for impact. It never can, this mad me extremely confused. Then I noticed the feeling of something behind me. I turned and my face came in contact with a chest, Edward's chest.

_He smells so gooood!!_

I then realized that his arms were around my waist, keeping me pressed against him. I never wanted to leave this spot. I looked up to see that he was staring at me, _god his eyes!_

"Are you alright?" His voice was like velvet. It was the smoothest thing I have ever heard.

"Y-ya I'm f-f-fine." I stuttered, looking like a fool. My blush decided to make its appearance. He smiled a crooked smile. I was still too in shock that he caught me to smile back. Or do anything for that matter. He stood me up on my own but didn't let me go till I was steady. He picked up my bag, he had dropped it while catching me, and kept close by me while we walked to get my bike.

--KOMQUATE

"So," Emmett began after some time of walking in silence, "what type of bike do you have?"

"The one that I got shipped here is a Dark Blue Hayabusa. I was suppose to get it shipped to India like my Blood Red Lamborghini, but my _"lovely parents" _decided they need to make my life hell, so they force me to go to Forks." I said getting slightly pissed.

"Hayabusa! That bike is amazing it's like…Wait India. Why were you going to India?" Jasper asked.

"Because it sounds fun. Why do you care?" I asked venomously.

"Just wondering." He mumbled. The entire time Edward had a smirk on his face.

"If you really want to know…I've been running away since I was 12 the first two years I spent traveling the U.S. At 14 I decided to go out of country for the last three years I've spent a year each in different countries. Made a real family for myself, people that actually gave a shit about me. India was the next place, then I was hoping for Australia." I said, they looked taken back.

"How long are you staying here?" Edward asked. His voice was sadder than before but still as smooth as velvet.

"Not Long." I said shortly, I wanted this conversation to end!

**A.N: I hope to get a new chapter up soon but I just found some really depressing news so it might be a couple of days but I hope to use writing and art as a distraction so it probably wont be long. Til' next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

We finally got to the area to pick up my Hiyabusa. There was a lot I had to fill out and go through for them to prove that I was in fact Bella Swan. After about thirty minutes or so I finally got my keys and went to find my bike.

When we finally got to my baby I looked over at the boys. The second I saw them I wanted to bust out laughing, they looked so funny, but I settled for quietly chuckling as not to draw attention to us. All three of them had their jaws on the floor, not literally of course.

Edward was the only one who realized I was looking at them. He closed his mouth only to have a perfect crooked smirk form. He said nothing though. Emmett and jasper finally came out of their daze and closed their mouths, only for Emmett to open his again.

" THAT'S YOUR BIKE?" Emmett yelled loudly, much louder than necessary.

_So much for not drawing attention to us. Thanks Emmett! _I thought sarcastically. I swear everyone in a 10 mile radius would hear him, I know everyone in the airport did. Everybody seemed to be staring at us after his little outburst.

_I wonder if they are staring at the boys, the bike, or both, cause I know they aren't looking at me._

I was a 'Plain Jane'. Ya, I was wild and out there, but I was just here nothing to very special. Just your normal invisible freak.

When I looked back up at the crowd that was starting to form a closer circle, many of the younger guys had eyes full of lust._ Okay, there are a lot of gay guys here, or guys that really love my bike, or both. _That's what I thought until one grabbed my ass. I turned to knock the living hell out of the guy, but when I looked, the guy I assumed grabbed me was on the ground.

_What happened? I was going to be the one to knock the guys head off! _I pouted in my head.

I looked to see who punched him only to see Edward rubbing his knuckles. _Wow!_ The older people from the crowd had gone now it was mostly what looked like college guys. Emmett and Jasper were no where to be seen, I guess they went to the jeep.

I was off in a daze when I heard a growl. I listened closely to find out where the sound was coming from. It was Edward. I gave him a quizzical look but he didn't see it, he was glaring at something behind me.

I spun around to the group of guys behind me that looked around my age. One was acting like he was fucking me from behind. He clearly hadn't noticed that I turned around as he was still doing it. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me, shock and fear clear in his eyes.

He smirked when he saw I was grinning sexily at him. I walked toward him, swaying my hips in exaggeration, and pressed my body to his. I ground my hips into him.

" Is this what you want?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He just nodded kissing my neck. _Eww! NEED BLEACH!! _Then I kneed him in the crotch. " Sorry, you can't have that!" I said while he was rolling on the ground in agony.

I heard Edward chuckling, I forgot he was still there. Wait! Why was he still there? I turned to him, " What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be in your brothers jeep?" I asked him, nodding to the jeep starting to pull up. I looked at him confused as to why he was looking at me like I was retarded.

" Did you think you were going to ride alone? What, did you think we were going to allow you a chance to run?" He said while smiling at me.

" We wont both fit on the bike!" I said right after Jasper and Emmett pulled up in the jeep and rolled down the window.

" Then I guess Ed. is driving it home." Jasper said simply.

" Don't call me Ed." Edward mumbled, I was to pissed to really care what he did and didn't want to be called.

" He is not touching my baby. No one is allowed to touch my baby except my family, non-biological that is." I hissed. My midnight blue Hiyabusa is my favorite bike. It is the fastest street bike. I have another one in Europe, with Gemini. In South America I have a Harley. My bike in Japan is a Ducati.

" Well you aren't allowed to ride allowed." Emmett said. " We were told to have one of us with you at all times."

" God, I'm not running, yet." I stated the last word quieter then all the rest. " This is my bike Charlie cant tell me what to do with it, when I can ride it, or anything else!" I said now extremely pissed.

Edward came up and whispered in my ear, his scent washing over me. " Just let me ride with you. It is that or you don't get to ride at all. You also don't know the way." _Mmm, his scent. I guess he is right. I'll let him ride. Besides that means I'll have him pressed against my back._

" Fine," I said breathlessly, what is this boy doing to me, " but your on back."

**A.N. Sorry for not updating for so long, I had chap. 3 and accidentally washed it. I was too mad to write. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far. I have already written chapter 4, I just have to type it and I'll put it up.**

**Teh Note now has 6 chapters, so if you haven't read it, check it out. It shows my funny, perverted side. It is co-written by my best friend, Preference-fuels-passion. She has some good stories along with my other bestie Your Rose. REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Edward and I were talking he had gotten on the bike and the guys had driven off.

" I'm fine with sitting on the bike. Lets get going." Edward said smiling; he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. It slightly worried me.

I got on the bike with a little help from Edward. He was already on the bike so it made it a little harder for me to hop on in front of him. I stated the bike, my hands on the handles, his hands came to rest on top of mine.

" What are you doing? I know how to drive a bike. Trust me." I said bluntly.

" You didn't think I was going to let you make me look like your bitch, did you?" Edward said mostly serious but had a slight joking tone to it; he also wore that arrogant smirk of his.

" Darn, I was hoping you would be my bitch." I said half-sexy, half-sarcastic. He heard the double meaning in my words. He purred, that was new and somewhat creepy…. and hot.

_Ah! What is wrong with me? I am not like this. I do not need this; I am leaving soon._

" Lets get going!" He was whispering in my ear. _Dang I was having fun, but I do need to stop…. for now._

After about an hour I got bored. Usually I can ride for hours and not get bored, but for some reason unknown to me, I felt I could be doing something more exciting. Hmmm… I think I will mess with Eddie. _Oh this will be good!_

Since Edward was behind me, it made this easier. I pushed my butt back into his crotch. I swear I heard a gasp, but then again, I was on a bike going done the road at about a 100 miles per hour. It easily could have been the cool wind rushing passed my ears. I ground myself against him. He let go of the handlebars and grabbed my hips.

" What are you doing Ms. Swan?" he asked huskily in my ear.

Now do not get the wrong idea. I. Am. Not. A. Slut! I like to mess with guys, making them think they can get some, but nothing else. I am still a virgin, and Aiden is the only guy I have ever dated. I move too much to really find a guy and have a steady relationship, so I do not even date. I am happy like this; it is who I am. It would be nice to have a guy care about me like that but I am fine without one.

" I am making this ride a little more entertaining, Mr. Cullen." I said back to him. I was still grinding into him during this conversation. He moaned after I talked, well yelled over the engine of the bike and air rushing passed.

" You need to stop Isabella! I don't know you well enough to do anything close to that with you, but your making it to where I don't give a flying fuck if I know you or not." He said, his voice going deeper. He stopped my movement after this was said.

" Humph!" I said pouting, " ruining my fun." He chuckled then put his hands back on the handle bars. When he let go of my hips I whimpered from loss of contact. _What is wrong with me?_

I grinded into him again. He started to pull off the highway. We were on a smaller road now, it looked like a town was up ahead. _Guess I pushed him too far._

He went into the little town and started to pull up into a restraint named Sara's Place. " What are we doing here? I asked confused, as far as I knew we were going straight to Forks.

" I am taking you to get something to eat." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I guess it sort of was. " Do you like Italian?" I simply nodded.

I love Italian, Gemini taught me to cook it. Actually every new place I go I learn to cook their food. Most Italian places in the U.S. are not as good as the real thing, but they are okay. We walked into the restraint and the matri de sat us in a booth in the far corner. It was nice we had a lot of privacy.

" So tell me about you." Edward demanded.

" What do you want to know?"

" As much as you'll tell me."

" Um… well I've never been on good terms with my biological family. I kind of put together my own, one that cares for me. I started running away when I was 12. I met some great people, and some not so great ones. At 14 I went to stay with my mom for about two weeks and just couldn't handle any more." I said. He seemed to be paying close attention.

" After those two weeks I started to go out of the country. I had raised up some money with random jobs. I worked up a good bit, but only enough to go to South America." I said before the waitress had even come and taken our orders.

" What happened there?" Edward asked actually seeming intrigued with what I was saying.

" Well I roamed for a while, until I met Catlalli. She took me in, and helped me out. She got me back in school and got me caught up in the school work. Her and the rest of her family were the first additions to my make-shift family." The drinks came.

" Again I did some work and things over the year I spent with Catlalli. She helped me pay for a ticket to Europe. Her friend, Gemini, and his family lived there and offered to take me in. Catlalli knew when she took me in I wasn't staying long. It's just not me. In Europe I was old enough to drive so Gemini helped me get a car. I started to drag race when I learned how to drive pretty good." I saw him tense slightly at finding out I drag, better then what Ojiro did. He flipped out, so did Catlalli and Gemini when they found out.

" I got ahead in school by a good bit. Racing got me a lot of cash and cars. I raced for pinks sometimes too. I kept my two favorites and sent one to stay with Catlalli, for when I visit." I said thinking about my good times racing.

" I sold the other cars I got and bought a bike. Did some racing on the bike. I sent one to stay with Catlalli, along with my car. I have a black Hiyabusa in Europe. Then Gemini got me a place to stay in Japan with Ojiro. I got another bike and car and sent them over. With Ojiro I got further in school. If I hadn't of been brought here I would be in my senior year."

" Ojiro got me a place to stay in India. The place is with his god-daughter Tylanni. I was suppose to go after visiting Gemini, but Renee cam and got me. The plan isn't off though it's just delayed." By the time I finished we were almost done eating.

" Don't you want to just stay in one place, you know settle down?" Edward asked.

" Not really I like learning the different languages and cultures. It's cool." I stated.

" Well, what do you do for fun besides racing and running away?" Edward asked curious.

" Well I play the guitar and try to sing. Oh, and I like to read, too."

" Wow. That's awesome. What do you mean '_try to sing'_?"

" Well I like to sing but I'm not good."

" I bet your fantastic." After that we paid and left.

**A.N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I actually have two other chapters already written I'm just to lazy to type it, sorry. Anyway…**

**Review my lovely people!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We finally got to Forks after another hour long ride and a call from Emmett and Jasper. They were pissed that we stopped to eat. They called right as we were leaving the restaurant. They yelled at him for 20minutes.

"Well seems like I'm in trouble." was all Edward said after he hung up. He was actually a really cool guy. We liked a lot of the same music. He skates. _Yummy._

He also plays piano. He said that it was dumb and geeky but he liked it. I thought it was kinda awesome. The piano is beautiful, even someone like me can appreciate that.

"We're here." Edward said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Ugh. I don't want to be here." I whined.

"I'll come kidnap you tonight. There is a band playing ast a club in Port Angeles. They are pretty good."

"Cool. You rock."

"Thanks. I know." He said cockily. I smacked his arm and pushed him off my bike. didn't work how I thought it would, he grabbed me and pulled me with him, luckily my kick stand was down.

We ended up on the ground with him on top of me.

"Hi!" Edward smiled crookedly, "That kinda backfired for you didn't it?"

"This isn't how I planned it but….." I said quietly. _God, I want to kiss him so bad. I wander if he would get mad? _I got up the courage but he kissed me first. To my surprise he didn't pull back quickly. _I cant do this I'm leaving soon. I need no ties to this hell hole._

I pulled back and was going to get up only to realize that I was still under him. I didn't want to look at him but he pulled up my chin and kissed me again. I didn't have the heart to pull away. _Pull away. PULL AWAY. PULL AWAY!!_

His tongue entered my mouth then and started massaging my tongue. _O GOD! Pull him closer! _His arms went around my waist. I rolled us over so I was on top. _I have to stop this, even if I really don't want to. _That's exactly what I did, I stopped it. Against my entire bodies protest I stopped kissing him and got up.

Edward had a hurt look in his eyes, my heart broke knowing I was the cause of it. "I'm sorry." with that I turned and walked into the house. I couldn't face him. I walked passed Charlie and into the room I was told was mine. I unpacked my months worth of clothes. The rest of my stuff was in India or at one of my houses.

I grabbed some pajamas out of my bag and went to take a shower. I had a nice long shower thinking about what I should do. I decided hat I could try to date Edward, I mean if he wanted. It's not like it is true love.

I opened the door to my room. I was still in my towel, I left my pajamas in my room. My pjs were really only underwear. It was short lacy black boy shorts. The top was a black and red lacy bra. I never wore regular underwear, it bored me. _I'm a naughty virgin! Lol._

I looked to my bed where my pjs were to find a shocked Edward, to say the least. He was holding my pjs, looking at them with wide eyes. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked not extremely fazed. Shocked? Yes. Confused? Yes. Embarrassed? A little, but I wasn't about to show it.

"T-th-the c-concert in P-p-port Angeles." Edward stuttered out.

"Oh I totally forgot. Well…not really, I just figured after what happened in the yard, that wasn't happening." I said in a slight rush.

"Bella I understand if you don't want a relationship. I'm sorry I kissed you." Edward said in a sad and embarrassed voice. "Both times." he added as an after thought. I couldn't take this, I wanted that kiss. I cant let him feel bad for it.

I walked over and kissed him, hard. This whole time I forgot I was still in a towel. I pulled back the second I remembered. "I wanted those kisses. Edward just know I'm leaving in a month. That is the only reason I pulled away. It's who I am Edward. This isn't where I was meant to be."

He looked upset but happy at the same time. "Okay, but does that mean we are dating for now?" He asked hopefully, I simply nodded. "Good, cause now I can do this…" I looked at him confused, until he kissed me again. It was really passionate. We fell back on the bed, again forgetting I'm just in a towel.

When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavily. "I need to go get dressed." I gasp out.

"Wait!" Edward said as I started to my dresser. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded still looking for an outfit. "What's the lingerie for?"

"Um…that's my normal underwear and it's what I sleep in." I said.

"Oh." He said in a strangled voice. I turned and grabbed my pjs/under wear.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go change." I said before going to change in the bathroom. _No need to give him more of a show._

**AN: Im so very sorry about taking so long to update!! Check out my new story!! And review please.**


End file.
